


Of Coffee and Rainy Afternoons

by banditsolace



Series: Mono no aware [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditsolace/pseuds/banditsolace
Summary: Mew was caught in the rain while wandering off during his travel.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Mono no aware [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022497
Kudos: 70





	Of Coffee and Rainy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MewGulf’s Sherpa live. Making my Barista!Gulf dream come true. For waanjais.

He couldn’t believe his luck.  
He couldn’t believe that he’s not even halfway through his Saturday afternoon stroll yet the clouds are rolling in: it was about to rain and he doesn’t have an umbrella with him. He specifically asked the hotel staff for the local weather report, it was sunny and warm at 28 degrees Celsius, but it seems it’s just his luck—or lack of it thereof. The droplets were starting to race down towards the ground and he’s far from the hotel; he wouldn’t make it back. He was left with no choice but to run forward, seek shelter along the way.  
There it is!  
Maybe the gods pitied him or something, but he’s just grateful he won’t be soaking wet. He ran towards the unassuming cafe, pretty unusual spot as it was far from the tourist side of the island. The door chimes sounded as he pushed the door open, smell of roasted coffee beans wafted hitting his sense of smell ever so lightly. The hushed sound of the air conditioning filled the little and cozy cafe: no one seems to be around?  
He dusted himself off the raindrops before going inside fully, making a beeline to the cashier. He looked at the pastries available, it was better to eat something while he’s here.  
“Hi.”  
A gentle voice broke him from reverie and made him look up. What he saw almost caught him off-guard. A young man dressed in black donning an apron.  
“I’m sorry I was in the back for inventory, I don’t usually get customers around this time so I wasn’t sure if I had someone come in.”  
He wasn’t fully registering what the other man was saying only because he was focused on the shy smile other man had on his handsome face. It was a minute of silence before he realised that the other man was expecting him to say something.  
“Oh.”  
He tried to clear his throat.  
“Oh yeah. I was wandering around but then it suddenly rained and I didn’t have an umbrella with me. My fault I trusted the hotel’s advise on the weather.”  
He laughed awkwardly. It sounded so stupid now that he said it out loud. The other man didn’t think so or maybe he did but he didn’t give a thought on it and just nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah the weather can be really erratic down here.”  
The other man looked to the storefront window before looking back at him.  
“It’s not gonna stop anytime soon. I think you should make yourself comfortable for now. Take a seat, I’ll get you a cup of hot coffee.”  
The other man smiled at him and that left him no room to protest. How could he even say he doesn’t drink coffee when he was smiling at him like that?  
Nonplussed, he took a seat at the nearest table to the cashier. He was about to take out his phone but decided against it. He watched the other man work his way behind the coffee machine instead. He wasn’t sure when but he caught himself watching the other man’s hands work their magic. The way they labored with grace and power; he could tell how this is the other man’s expertise. His eyes focused on the man: he wasn’t well-built but he was toned and his arms showed years of trade. He was tall and his skin in beautiful hue of brown. In general, he concluded that the other man was, in fact, beautiful.  
At this point he was blatantly staring at the man that he didn’t know what to do when he was caught red-handed; the other man chuckled while he looked away as he felt his blood rush to his cheeks. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole right then and there and that he opted to stare outside and watch the pouring rain instead. Talk about embarrassing yourself.  
“Here you go.”  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as he silently watch the man put down a tray of two cups of steaming coffee and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. The other man was smiling at him.  
“I caught you staring at it so I knew you wanted it.”  
If that wasn’t shocking enough then he couldn’t believe as he followed the man take a seat across him.  
“I won’t be getting customers any time soon with the rain so might as well take a break.”  
The cheeky grin had him speechless so he nodded in agreement instead. He gazed as the other man take a sip from his cup of coffee.  
“Hmm.”  
An almost inaudible moan escaped his lips as he took his fork to take a bite from the strawberry cheesecake.  
The other man chuckled.  
“Glad you liked it.”  
The two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Not until...  
“You’re not drinking your coffee.”  
The other man pointed out. Well... How does he do this? He didn’t want to offend the other man, not when he’s made an effort and the fact that he is handsome.  
Here goes nothing.  
“You should’ve told me you don’t drink coffee!”  
The other man was laughing hard as he put down the cup of coffee, his face wrinkled from the bitterness of it.  
“You should’ve seen your face!”  
The other man was still laughing hard while he wished hard for the ground to swallow him whole and save him from this embarrassment.  
“I-I wanted to tell you...”  
He said in his most bashful voice. The other man just shook his head while he stood up to go back to the counter.  
He watched as the other man come back with a glass of orange juice.  
“Here.”  
The other man placed the glass of juice in front of him as he took a seat across him.  
“I’m sorry for laughing, I meant no offense.”  
The other man said while he sipped his coffee. He wasn’t sure how to react so he just nodded as a response. He was still embarrassed to say the least.  
“It was cute, I’ll be honest.”  
The man smiled; it was breathtaking.  
Wait, did he say it was cute?  
“Alright how about this.”  
The man checked the wall watch. It was half past four.  
“I’ll close the cafe early and we can have dinner. My treat.”  
Did he say the other man was breathtaking when he smiles?  
“What do you say...”  
The other man trailed off.  
“Sorry, I forgot to ask what your name was.”  
Was he hearing things?  
“Mew.”  
He finally answered.  
“Nice to meet you Mew. I’m Gulf.”  
The other man extended his right hand forward. He shook it absentmindedly.  
“So, dinner? My treat. And please, I insist.”  
He couldn’t believe his luck.


End file.
